deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Vanger
Martin Vanger is the primary antogonist in Stieg Larsson's novel and later movie The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. ''Vanger is the son of Gottfried Vanger, the brother of Henrik Vanger, the wealthy CEO of Swedish corporation Vanger Industries. Martin, along with his brother, Harriet, was physically and sexually abused by his father, who was himself a rapist and serial killer. Gottfried, also, however, trained Martin in committing rape and murder. Martin followed after his father, committing murders of several women, all of them either Jewish or having biblical names- Vanger was a known anti-Semite. Martin's actions are uncovered by Lisbeth Salander and Mikaal Blomkvist, a journalist working to investigate the disappearance of Henrik Vanger's niece Harriet on his behalf. When Blomkvist comes to investigate Martin's house, Martin forces him into a torture chamber into a cellar and attempts to kill him, however, Vanger is attacked by Lisbeth and forced to flee, and is killed shortly afterwards when his car collides with a propane tank and explodes. Battle vs Shion Sonozaki (by SPARTAN 119 '''Woods near Hinamizawa, Japan' Martin Vanger lay in wait hidden in bush in the woods the near the village of Hinamizawa, Japan, waiting for the prey he had come half way around the world to hunt. His target was Shion Sonozaki, a girl he'd heard about on the news, widely suspected by conspiracy theorists to be responsibly for the brutal murder of several people in the Hinamizawa area, though police lacked the evidence to make an arrest. Vanger had already scoped out the arae, having decided to disable her with a leg shot, then drag her back And, just as expected, Shion walked along the woodland path between the Sonozaki estate and their hidden torture chamber in the mountains. Vanger lined up the the crosshair of the scope on his Mauser 96 on Shion's ankle, intending to shoot her in the leg, before dragging her down, into her own torture chamber. Just the anticipation was enough to arouse him. As he squeezed the trigger, however, Shion lift her foot to take another step, the round literally passing under the sole of her foot, before impacting the ground a meter away. Shion heard the crack of the gunshot and broke into a run. Vanger pulled back the bolt on the rifle, then placed the crosshair just in front of his quarry and fired again. This time, he saw a Shion's shirt become stained by a spray of blood. Shion Sonozaki let out a grunt of pain, but kept running. The shot hand only grazed her side. As Vanger pulled back the bolt on his rifle, Shion climbed into the secret door to the torture chamber. Vanger exited for the cover of the bush, and took cover behind a rock about 50 meters away that gave him a good vantage point on the door. As far as he knew, that was the only entrance to the torture chamber. Now it was a waiting game. About fifteen minutes later, the door to the chamber opened, and a hand stuck out, followed by a green-haired head. Vanger fired, blowing off Shion's hand, not wanting to kill her immediately. Shion fell to the ground, but there was no scream, she did not clutch her hand in pain. Something was off. Little did Vanger know, he had shot not Shion, but body of her previous victim, her sister Mion. Vanger realized this when when Shion stepped out of the door, an AK-47 in hand. She immediately fired a three-round burst. One of the rounds struck Vanger's scope, destroying it, however, the bullet deflected off the scope, missing Vanger. Martin Vanger dropped the now useless rifle and drew his SIG Sauer P226 from his side, before rising again to to fire at Shion. As he did, however, the arm holding the gun was struck by two 7.62mm rounds, almost blowing it off. Vanger grabbed the wound and screamed in pain. A few seconds later, he heard footsteps, followed by a female voice. "Now we can't have that? You can't bleed out yet.", Shion said with an evil laugh, "I still have to show you Shion Sonozaki's fun-fun underground torture chamber!" About 10 minutes later Martin Vanger woke up in a world of pain. His left arm had been amputated crudely, and a tourniquet was wrapped around the stump. The second thing he realized that he was bound by a strapped down to a table on each limb. Martin felt something he hadn't felt since he was abused by his father all those years ago... fear. "Welcome, Martin Vanger", Shion said, "I am flattered that came half way across the world just to come and visit me! I see you're just like me.... actually... Or... perhaps not...." Shion was interrupted as Martin spoke, "Do you realize who I am? I am the heir to Vanger Industries. If I am found dead, the police will give it their utmost priority, they will catch you. And, might I add, I believe you Japanese still have the death penalty." "Nice try", Shion said, "But you do not realize who I am. You know what the characters the spell Shion Sonozaki mean in Japanese? Temple of Death. You see, I am no mere mortal, I am a demon!" After a short pause, Shion picked up a hunting knife and said, "Now, I wonder what you were planning to do to me. Not that it matters, you'll never get to... not with out this!" For the next half hour, the torture chamber was filled with the screams of a serial killer who ironically died the same way as so many of his victims, when he met his match in a "Vengeful Demon's Temple of Death". WINNER: Shion Sonozaki Expert's Opinion While Vanger was a more experienced murder, and was probably physically stronger, This match was decided by two things. First was the superior firepower of Shion's AK-47, which proved to be more effective in the forests where this battle took place. Secondly, it was noted that Vanger's rapist mentality meant he would be more likely to hold back in order to leave a female victim such as Shion relatively intact so he could have his way with her later. While Shion also tried to take her victims alive and torture them to death, she had proven more than willing to kill more quickly and efficiently as well. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Scandinavian Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors